1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device having a temperature and humidity sensor and a method for determining humidity values.
2. Description of Related Art
Sensed humidity values acquired on conventional temperature and humidity sensors can easily be affected by dust, for example, especially in harsh environments. It is therefore difficult to use a temperature and humidity sensor to determine a humidity value with accuracy. Therefore, it is desired to provide an electronic device and a method for how to determine a humidity value with accuracy.